omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Genos
Character Synopsis Genos (ジェノス, Jenosu) is the deuteragonist of One Punch Man. He is a 19-year-old cyborg and the disciple of Saitama. He is always aiming to become more powerful and fights for justice. Under the Hero Association, he is given the name Demon Cyborg (鬼サイボーグ'', Oni Saibōgu'') and is currently S-Class Rank 14. Genos is an extremely serious character, very rarely ever making jokes. He constantly strives to become stronger and pesters Saitama to train him frequently. Since becoming Saitama's disciple, Genos is very reverent and protective towards his "master", whom to an extent he envies, although he does express annoyance and disbelief at the mundane training regimen Saitama used to gain his powers. Character Statistics Tiering: High 7-C '| '''High 7-C '| 'Low 7-B '| At Least '''7-B Verse: '''One Punch Man '''Name: Superalloy Darkshine Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: 'Human, S-Class Hero '''Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fire Blasts, Energy Projection, Flight, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation (Can emit electricity), Self-Destruction | All Previous Abilities | All Previous Abilities, plus Adhesion (Has an adhesive gel which prevented Awakened Cockroach from moving), Body Control (Can recall any severed body part) | All Previous Abilities '''Destructive Ability: 'Large Town Level' | Large Town Level '(Fought on par with dehydrated Deep Sea King.) | '''Small City Level '(In the VGS simulator he casually defeated Hydrated Deep Sea King, stronger than before.) | At Least 'City Level '(Has been stated to be able to fight off againt's dragon-level monsters and held his own againt's a casual Flashy Flash.) '''Speed: At Least High Hypersonic+ (Should not be that much slower than before.) | Massively Hypersonic '(Can keep up with Deep Sea King.) | '''Massively Hypersonic '(Able to make Sonic fight seriously who moved along with the sea king with rain stopped.) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Faster than before.) 'Lifting Ability: '''At Least '''Class 10 '(Lifted a truck with one hand and matched Armored Gorilla in strength.) | At Least 'Class 10 '| 'Class 100 '(Garou stated his physical strength was on par with Tank Top Master) | At Least '''Class 100 Striking Ability: Large Town Class | Large Town Class '| '''Small City Class '| At Least 'City Class ' '''Durability: Large Town Level '(Withstood his own incineration cannon reflected at him) | '''Large Town Level '| 'Small City Level '| At Least 'City Level ' 'Stamina: '''Very High (Has not shown any instances of tiring up.) 'Range: Standard Melee Range 'with punches and kicks '''Hundreds of Meters '''with Fire Blasts 'Intelligence: '''Gifted (Genos is an experienced combatant who has seen many battles, claiming to have destroyed countless monsters and criminal organizations single-handedly. He's skilled in both close and long-range combat, being able to rapidly assault foes with flurries of punches and effectively snipe targets with his Incineration Cannons. In addition to his combat prowess, Genos is also rather intelligent, earning a perfect score on the Hero Exam, which includes a significant written/testing portion, and instantly ascended to the position of S-Rank Hero. However, his youth and impulsiveness make him careless at times, which leads to his defeat on numerous occasions. Since his fight with Sonic, he has begun using trickery to gain the upper hand in battles, such as using adhesive gel to trap faster opponents.) '''Weaknesses: Careless in combat at times Versions: 'Early | Post-House of Evolution | Post-G4 | Post-Monster Association Raid Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'''Full-body Cyborg Enhancement: Genos's entire body has been replaced with combat-ready cybernetics and prostheses, giving him an extreme level of strength and speed, as well as advanced sensors and projectile attacks. All of his parts have made Genos too heavy to swim and he needs special parts in order to do so. Despite these modifications, Genos is still capable of eating normal food, as shown when he engages in an eating contest with Saitama. *'Core' (コア, Koa): Genos's cyborg parts are powered by an orb in his chest labeled as the "core," presumably designed by Dr. Kuseno Genos has shown to be able to put his core into the shoulder of his arm, throwing all of his energy into his heat beams. *'Armor and Replacement Parts': Genos gains not only incredible durability from his armored body, but also benefits from the nature of robotic equipment itself. Genos can lose limbs or have his body torn asunder, only to return in perfect or even an improved condition through replacement parts and repairs (the source of the replacement parts is unclear). As a cyborg, Genos does not seem to feel pain to the same extent as regular humans and can keep fighting even when limbs are severed or he is severely injured. Genos's durability is such that despite taking several powerful blows from Carnage Kabuto and having one of his own powerful blasts reflected at him, he was still conscious and able to stand and walk. *'Cyborg Leg' (サイボーグレッグ, Saibōgureggu): Genos's legs have a durable design to support high-speed movement. They are equipped with a shock-absorbing mechanism which keeps the interval between landing and the next movement short. *'Incineration Cannons' (焼却砲, Shōkyaku-hō): Genos's palms contain ports which allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of heat, fire or plasma across significant distances. A blast from his palms was powerful enough to obliterate a multistory building which served as the base of House of Evolution. Later, while sparring with Saitama, Genos reveals cannons built into his fists and arms which can produce even stronger blasts. Genos is also shown to be able to reduce the power of his blasts to a warm breeze, which he uses to dry dishes. *'Hyper Sensors' (ハイパーセンサー, Haipāsensā): Genos's cyborg body contains several passive and active sensors which allow him to scan the environment for enemies, both during active combat and while scouting from a distance. The sensors are not perfect, however, as they can still be confused by the extreme speed of an opponent like Saitama, and their usefulness is limited by Genos's reaction time. *'Search Eye' (サーチアイ, Sāchiai): Genos is capable of detecting heat signatures, analyzing speeds, and levels of energy nearby. *'Adhesive Gel': A tool Genos gained after his fight with Sonic to deal with opponents faster than him. The gel is extremely sticky, preventing fast opponents from moving and allowing Genos to defeat them. *'Detachable arms': During his fight with Garou, his hands are upgraded to be able to detach from his body with ease and are armed with rocket boosters to be controlled by Genos remotely. It is also armed with restraining wire to restrain opponents. They debuted after his post-Tournament upgrade. Genos can also reattach his torso with his lower body should they be cut apart as seen in his battle with Elder Centipede. *'Arm-Blade:' Genos's arms are armed with razor-sharp blades. These debuted after his post-tournament upgrade. *'Boosters' (ブースター, Būsutā): Once engaged, these boosters located in his shoulders and elbows enable amazing acceleration and limited flight. Using his palms for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos can perform rapid maneuvers. *'Arms for Chores': When not in battle, Genos can change into special arms dedicated to house chores. His right hand comes with a built-in vegetable peeler and his palms also allow him to blast a warm breeze to dry dishes. It was also commented that Genos could be the number one housekeeper. *'Anti-Saitama Tactical Gear': These are a set of replacements Genos used during the National Superhero Registry Arc when Genos and Saitama sparred in the quarry. These arms are differentiated from his normal arms by being black, having much larger shoulders, forearms, and fists, and generating an orange glow between the plates of metal and having his eyes go white when active. The fists and forearms of these arms open to reveal several cannons. The beams generated by the cannons are significantly larger than his normal blasts and are characterized by smaller individual beams circling the main beam. If he puts both of his fists together the resulting blast is massive, much larger than that of one arm. *'Arms Mode' (アームズモード, Āmuzu Mōdo): A prototype weapon system that Genos possesses. When inactive it takes the form of a suitcase. To activate it, Genos pushes a button on the handle and then throws it in front of him. The suitcase splits down the middle and separates, each half then opening revealing the "arms" inside with the container then flipping back to become the attaching mechanism. Genos then throws his arms into the new "arms" and they attach to him causing quite a bit of electrical discharge. When the "arms" fully attach, parts run up his shoulders and neck and his face is framed by pieces of metal. The new arms are much thicker and are all black, with the blaster on his palm having changed shape as well. While using these arms, Genos was shown to be able to move his core to the bicep of his left arm, directing all of his power into a massive blast. When used against the Deep Sea King, it also generates an orange glow between plates similar to the Anti-Saitama Tactical Upgrade. *'G4 Upgrade': After defeating the battle robot G4 Genos replaces his parts with the parts of G4 which enhanced his speed and power.[19] This enables him to keep up with Sonic, and even cut off his hair. After this upgrade the design of Genos's arms changes again. His hair also received fiber enhancements to make it resistant to shock, acid, and heat. Moreover, he is equipped with adhesive gel.[21] According to Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations, Genos would now be able to defeat the Deep Sea King and Mosquito Girl with relative ease. However, Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations also show that Normal Carnage Kabuto would still beat Genos in two attacks even with the G4 upgrades. *'Post-Super Fight Arc Upgrade:' After Genos's body was destroyed by Gouketsu Dr. Kuseno rebuilds him into a new version that further increases his strength. With these upgrades, he was able to keep up with the "Hero Hunter" Garou who complimented his abilities and even compared his physical strength to that of Tanktop Masfer. Furthermore, Genos can now recall his body parts if they get detached. Additionally, he can summon blades from his arms that he used to slice through a horde of Wolf/Tiger level monsters during the battle against Garou. He used these against Elder Centipede's exposed face later. His arms also have an almost net-like ability that he used to bind Garou to a tree after his arm was ripped off. *'Monster Association Arc Upgrade:' After Genos's battle against Elder Centipede, Dr. Kuseno fixed Genos up to his new form. This form has sharper, more jagged arms than compared to previous forms. The blaster holes in his hands take the form of a gaping demon mouth and he can fire a blast using both hands in a combined attack. The silhouette of both of his arms form the shape of a dragon. This form focuses on power and lacks balance. Dr. Kuseno further stated that Genos can only go full-power with this new upgrade for 10 seconds. Any more and his core would give out and explode possibly killing Genos. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Thanks to his cyborg physiology and experience, Genos is one of the most proficient fighters in the series. Genos can utilize his various enhancements to distract opponents and calculate how powerful they are, as well the exact amount of power he'll need for battle, and as the series goes on, Genos improves his skills and capabilities as a cyborg. He makes use of a large variety of weaponry and upgrades in battle, and is a very capable fighter in both close quarters and long-range fighting. He is skilled enough in hand-to-hand to fight the likes of Sonic and Deep Sea King and, even at a disadvantage he could fight Sea King. for a long period of time despite having just one arm. However, he's still not a match for other extremely skilled fighters such as Bang or Garou. *'Incineration Cannon'(焼却砲, Shōkyaku-hō): Genos launches a concentrated beam of fire to rapidly heat up a target to the point of being able to melt various metals. It was first used against Mosquito Girl *'Maximum Gauge Incineration Cannon' (最大出力焼却砲, Saidai Shutsuryoku Shōkyaku-hō): A variation of Incineration Cannon where Genos uses more energy than usual. It was first used against Saitama. *'Spiral Incineration Cannon' (螺旋焼却砲, Rasen Shōkyaku-hō): An improved version of Genos's Incineration Cannon with the upgraded version of Genos's original incineration cannons received after the Super Fight Arc. It was first used against Phoenix Man but is blocked by Elder Centipede. The attack is strong enough to damage Senior Centipede's carapace. ** Super Spiral Incineration Cannon (超螺旋焼却砲, Chō Rasen Shōkyaku-hō): A variation of Spiral Incineration Cannon 'where Genos uses more energy than usual by firing the incinerating blast directly from the core. First used against Elder Centipede. The attack was capable of burning Elder Centipede's insides, making him moult, though it wasn't sufficient enough to permanently end Elder Centipede's life. *'Self Destruct (自爆, Jibaku): If there is no chance in winning in combat, Genos can destroy himself and hopefully his opponent by overheating his core. He first attempted to use it during his fight against Mosquito Girl, but stopped after Saitama interfered. *'Machine Gun Blow' (マシンガンブロー, Mashingan Burō): Genos throws a chain of fast punches. It is strong enough to shatter a cliff face. It was first used against Carnage Kabuto *'Arm Lasers: '''Genos has numerous beam emitters integrated along his arms & shoulders. These rays seemingly bend and arc at his whim similarly to those of the robotic adversary G4, indicating that Dr. Kuseno integrated the technology into his latest upgrade. *'Dual Blade Rush''' (デュアルブレードラッシュ, Dyuaru Burēdo Rasshu): Genos jumps in the air, equips both arm blades and rushes towards the target with his rocket boosters and proceeds to stab the opponent rapidly. It was first used against Elder Centipede when Genos tried to fight him alone. *'Boost Attack' (ブーストアタツク, Būsuto Atakku): After using his left arm for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos maneuvers towards his opponent and hits them with a strong kick from his left leg. It was first used against the Deep Sea King. *'Rocket Punch' (ロケットパンチ, Roketto Panchi): Genos's forearm is retractable due to a cable connected to his elbow, which gives this attack great range. Genos punches at his opponent with extreme force with the aid of boosters inside his lower arm and, after the punch, his arm retracts back to its previous state. It was first used against G4. *'Lightning Eye' (来航眼, Raikōgan): (Anime-only) Genos uses his eye to produce a blinding flash of light. It was first used against the Deep Sea King.[33] *'High Voltage Fist' (ハイボルテジフィスト, Hai Boruteji Fisuto): Genos chokes his opponent with a powerful, electricity imbued hand and shocks them with it. *'Rocket Stomp' (ロケットストンプ, Roketto Sutonpu): Genos leaps up above his opponent and then propels himself downwards with the rocket boosters on his back to stomp them into the ground *'Lightning Core' (雷光核, Raikō Kaku): Genos uses his core to produce a blinding flash of light. It was used during the second sparring match between Saitama and Genos. * Jet Drive Arrow (ジェットドライブアロー, Jetto Doraibu Arō): Genos uses his rocket booster at full power to deliver a powerful kinetic kick while his leg releases sharp blades in the shape of an arrowhead. It is strong enough to break one of Elder Centipede's teeth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:One Punch Man Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Web Comic Category:Tragic Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Electricity Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Adhesive Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 7